


Seconde chance

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bittersweet, Childhood Sweethearts, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confronté à Renji lors des Nationales, Inui se souvient de son ami d'enfance et de son départ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconde chance

**Author's Note:**

> /Repost de fic sur l'archive/
> 
> \+ J'ai traduit les termes "hakase" et "kyôju" par "doc" et "prof", parce que pour une fois, j'avais pas envie de laisser les termes japonais, et je pense que ce sont des surnoms assez proches  
> \+ Dans cette fic (et comme dans le manga et l'anime), Renji voit les yeux fermés. Donc je ne veux pas de remarque aux phrases comme "il chercha du regard" et autres... (c'est quand même ridicule un garçon qui voit les yeux fermés)  
> \+ Je me base sur le flash-back d'Inui du manga et pas celui de l'animé... y a pas une grosse différence, mais quelques points qui pourraient paraître illogique à première vue à quelqu'un qui n'aurait vu que l'animé, je pense.

Il avait presque fini par oublier.  
Il se souvenait de la date avec précision, de chaque parole échangée, de chaque regard, et pourtant, il avait réussi à l'effacer de sa mémoire, tout du moins un peu.

Et il avait refait surface.

Il savait très bien que Renji s'était retrouvé à Rikkaidai. Mais... il avait espéré quelque part qu'il n'aurait pas à le revoir, pas à repenser à ce dernier sourire d'il y a quatre ans, à cet au revoir auquel il n'avait jamais eu droit.  
Mais il était venu assister à leur match contre Hyôtei.  
Quand quelqu'un avait annoncé que des élèves de Rikkai étaient dans les gradins, Inui avait d'abord hésité à tourner la tête et à voir s'il était là. Voir ce qu'il était devenu, voir s'il le regardait, voir s'il gardait le même souvenir de lui ou s'il avait été bien plus facilement oublié.  
Et au final, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il l'avait reconnu tout de suite, même si le collégien avait bien grandi. Ses cheveux étaient coupés plus courts... rien d'étonnant, en fait... sa coupe de cheveux d'antan aurait juste été trop enfantine pour son corps actuel. Inui avait à la fois eu l'impression que Renji n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, mais que tout était différent chez lui. Son maintien, les traits endurcis de son visage, la façon dont sa main reposait calmement sur son coude.  
Le visage de Renji s'était tourné vers lui et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de détourner le visage.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

\- Doc !

Inui avait tourné la tête et attrapé une balle en pleine figure.

\- J'ai essayé de te prévenir...

Inui fit une petite grimace en ôtant ses lunettes, vérifiant qu'elles n'avaient pas été endommagées.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Il releva la tête et fit un sourire à son partenaire de doubles.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Renji.

Il n'était pas habitué à ce que la silhouette du garçon soit si floue, et après une brève inspection, il réenfila ses lunettes sur son nez.  
Renji lui souriait, de ce sourire calme qui le faisait paraître plus adulte que les autres garçons qu'Inui connaissait.

\- C'est la première fois que tu me regardais sans tes lunettes, hein ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- En tout cas c'était la première fois que je te voyais vraiment sans.  
\- ... oh.  
\- ... Sadaharu, tu vas bien ?  
\- ... euh, oui.  
\- J'espère que cette balle n'a pas endommagé ton cerveau, c'était la seule partie qui valait quelque chose chez toi...

Inui attrapa la joue de son partenaire de doubles et la pinça de toutes ses forces. Renji partit dans un éclat de rire et riposta, et les deux garçons finirent de se chamailler par terre, se couvrant de la terre battue du terrain alors que leur coach approchait déjà à grands pas pour les réprimander.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Quand il y repensait, il n'avait pratiquement que des bons souvenirs de l'époque où Renji était son meilleur ami et partenaire attitré.  
Le seul regret qu'il avait était... qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Et qu'ils s'étaient séparés de cette manière.

Inui n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, n'avait jamais réussi à voir quelle part de la personnalité de Renji il n'avait pas comprise pour ne pas l'avoir vu venir, lui, le spécialiste des prédictions.

Et après, il était entré à Seigaku.  
Il y avait eu tout ce club de tennis qui lui avait fait oublier, doucement.  
Il y avait eu Tezuka, le meilleur joueur qu'il ait jamais rencontré, et Inui s'était fixé le but de le battre.  
Il avait appliqué ce qu'il avait appris avec Renji.  
Il avait tout fait pour devenir le jouer de simples le plus complet possible.  
Il s'était entraîné, entraîné, avait tout noté, avait décidé qu'il ferait tout pour battre Tezuka, au moins une fois, et même si ça devait prendre des mois, voire des années.  
Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il en tomberait amoureux.  
Ca avait été étrange au début. Le jour où il s'en était rendu compte.  
Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Renji à ce moment-là. De penser qu'il y avait un point commun entre ses sentiments passés et ceux qu'il ressentait à présent.  
Et puis... et puis le temps avait passé.  
Il n'avait pas battu Tezuka.  
Il n'avait pas conquis son coeur non plus.  
Mais il n'avait pas été déçu.

Et quand Tezuka avait annoncé qu'il partait en Allemagne, Inui avait senti son coeur faire un bond.  
Lui aussi allait partir... la seule différence était que lui le prévenait avant.  
Ca n'avait pas été pareil avec Renji. Pas du tout.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Il lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait décoiffé comme si ça avait été la chose la plus normale à faire.  
Renji s'était tourné vers lui avec un faux air boudeur et lui avait repassé sa raquette, les deux garçons se ruant vers le court le plus proche pour reprendre leur entraînement.  
Inui adorait Renji. Il adorait jouer au tennis avec lui, il adorait être avec lui.  
C'était différent d'avec les autres enfants. Les autres enfants le regardaient bizarrement dès qu'il disait quelque chose d'un tant soit peu intelligent.  
Et différent d'avec les adultes, qui le trouvaient étrange dès qu'il agissait comme un enfant.  
Il était encore un enfant. Il aimait jouer. Il aimait s'amuser. Mais il aimait aussi apprendre, il aimait rechercher, il aimait par-dessus tout comprendre.  
Et Renji avait été le seul à être... comme lui.

Et bizarrement, Inui pensait que rien ne pourrait leur résister.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étonner à chaque fois qu'ils remportaient un tournoi, qu'ils battaient des garçons plus âgés, mais en fait, il savait qu'avec Renji il arriverait à tout.

D'ailleurs ils venaient d'emporter un des matchs les plus difficiles qu'ils aient jamais disputés.  
Le soleil était d'ores-et-déjà en train de se coucher, mais les deux garçons n'étaient pas vraiment fatigués. Ou alors juste trop excités pour simplement s'arrêter.

C'est là que Renji l'avait proposé.  
Ce match.  
L'un contre l'autre.  
Ils étaient partenaires de doubles. Et ils n'avaient jamais joué l'un contre l'autre.

C'était drôle de découvrir que jouer contre Renji n'était pas si facile que ça, même s'il connaissait toutes ses faiblesses.  
De se rendre compte que peut-être... Renji était meilleur que lui.  
En tout cas il avait mené au score jusqu'à ce que leur coach arrive et les chasse du terrain.

\- Quand le tournoi sera fini, on terminera ce match, promis !

Renji s'était arrêté dans sa course.

\- Excuse-moi, je... Non, rien. A la prochaine, Sadaharu.

Il lui avait fait un sourire, un petit signe de main, et l'avait quitté, comme leurs chemins divergeaient là.

Et c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ce match... avait été particulier.  
La victoire n'était pas une question, mais une obligation.  
Autant il ne s'en serait jamais voulu de perdre face à Tezuka, autant il devait l'emporter face à Renji.  
Finir ce match commencé 4 ans auparavant, et lui montrer qu'il avait plus progressé que lui, lui montrer qu'il existait toujours, qu'il valait quelque chose, et quelque part lui rappeler qu'il l'avait abandonné.  
Tout avait été étrange.  
Se retrouver face à Renji sur un terrain. Déjà 4 ans auparavant ils ne jouaient jamais l'un contre l'autre...  
Et bien sûr, Renji jouait différemment. Ce n'était plus son partenaire de doubles. Ce n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu.  
Le match avait été difficile. Mais au final, en y repensant, il en était satisfait.

Et après le match, après cette finale, il s'était permis d'aller retrouver Renji et de lui parler.  
Renji l'avait remarqué avant qu'il ne s'approche du banc où presque tous les membres de Rikkai se trouvaient, et avait apparemment dit à Sanada qu'il allait le rejoindre.  
Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'Inui avait interprété le regard perçant que lui avait lancé le vice-capitaine de Rikkaidai.  
En quelques secondes, Renji fut face à lui.

\- Je suppose que c'est à moi que tu veux parler ?  
\- Hmm...

Inui chercha ses mots un instant.

\- ... je n'arrive toujours pas à me convaincre que tu n'as pas complètement disparu de la planète il y a quatre ans.

Renji sembla embêté par cette phrase, mais y répondit le plus calmement du monde.

\- ... j'ai déménagé.  
\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Cette question. Il avait voulu la poser depuis quatre ans sans en avoir l'occasion. Il avait cherché toutes les réponses possibles, et n'en avait trouvé aucune qui lui aurait convenu.

\- Sadaharu...

Renji sembla hésiter un instant.

\- ... tu as deux minutes ?  
\- Toute la fin de l'après-midi même.

Renji acquiesça doucement. Inui savait reconnaître à cet air concentré que le cerveau de Renji tournait actuellement à cent à l'heure.

\- Attends-moi.

Inui hocha légèrement de la tête et Renji s'écarta vers le banc de Rikkai à nouveau.  
Et bizarrement, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé entendre cette phrase il y a quatre ans, plutôt. Mais c'était peut-être stupide d'y repenser.  
Renji attrapa son sac et fit un petit signe de la main à son équipe avant de le rejoindre à nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas tellement de temps devant moi, mais...

Inui acquiesça.  
Ils parleraient en marchant.  
Ce ne lui posait pas de problème.

Quand au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence à marcher côte à côté Inui se décida à hasarder un regard vers Renji, il se rendit compte que ce dernier le regardait.

\- Tu as grandi.  
\- C'est normal. Et toi aussi.  
\- C'est bizarre, tu te ressembles tellement et pourtant... tu es différent.  
\- ... peut-être. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Il voulait avoir sa réponse, maintenant qu'il avait posé la question.  
Renji s'arrêta de marcher.

\- Parce que... parce que je ne voulais pas souffrir. Parce que je voulais qu'on se quitte sur un bon moment.  
\- ... tu aurais pu donner signe de vie quand même. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, tu sais.  
\- Toi aussi, doc.

Renji sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- ... écoute, ce soir, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps... notre capitaine se fait opérer aujourd'hui et on aimerait être tous là à son réveil... Mais... je peux t'inviter samedi prochain ? Je trouverai peut-être une façon de mieux m'expliquer d'ici-là.

Inui fit un petit sourire.

\- Pas de problème. Mais cette fois-ci, n'oublie pas de me donner ton adresse.

Renji fouilla dans une poche, sortit du papier et de quoi écrire.  
Ecrivit son adresse, son numéro de téléphone, de portable, et son adresse e-mail.

\- Tu as tout, maintenant.  
\- ... avec quatre ans de retard.  
\- Je t'attendrai vers quatorze heures. J'habite à deux maisons à droite du conbini, il y a un saule dans le jardin, tu ne peux pas la louper.

Inui fit un petit sourire.

\- Je serai à l'heure.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La solitude était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant.  
Même si on le considérait comme bizarre, il avait toujours eu des amis, ses parents, toujours eu quelqu'un.  
Mais là, il ne voulait plus de n'importe qui.

Presque tous les soirs, alors qu'il allait se coucher, il pensait à Renji.  
Pensait au jeune homme, sans réussir à comprendre, et abandonnant l'idée de comprendre, se sentait juste bêtement... seul et malheureux.  
Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il trouverait d'autres amis. Il n'était pas seul. Ni malheureux.  
Mais juste pendant quelques instants, le visage souriant de Renji remonterait à son esprit, accompagné par un sentiment de nostalgie et de tristesse qu'il ne pouvait suppresser.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Le conbini... Deux maisons à droite, le saule.  
Et Yanagi écrit sur la porte, ça devait être là.  
D'ailleurs, une fois au portail il se rendit compte que Renji était dans le jardin et venait le rejoindre, l'invitant à rentrer à l'intérieur.  
Apparemment, il était seul chez lui aujourd'hui.  
Inui suivit Renji le long d'un petit couloir et ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Elle était très bien éclairée.  
Le lit et le bureau juraient un peu dans cette pièce qui semblait plus être faite pour des meubles d'origine japonaise.  
Il y avait quelques calligraphies sur les murs.  
La pièce... était à l'opposé de la sienne, toujours dans un désordre complet, regorgeant de matériel informatique.

Inui s'assit à terre alors que Renji allait chercher du thé, contemplant les calligraphies.  
Renji revint avec du thé et des pâtisseries. Japonaises, bien entendu.  
Inui savait déjà que son ancien partenaire de doubles aimait les traditions... plus que le reste de sa famille, d'ailleurs.

\- Merci.  
\- Je t'en prie.

Renji s'assit à ses côtés et un petit silence prit place alors que les deux garçons goûtaient à leur thé.

\- C'est toi qui a calligraphié tout ça ?  
\- Toute sauf une.  
\- Celle sur la porte, hein ?  
\- ... oui. Tu as toujours un très bon sens de l'observation.

Un nouveau silence prit place.  
Et puis la conversation reprit sur leur match. Puis les autres matchs de cette finale. Et au final les autres matchs de leurs équipes. Pour finir sur le tennis en général. Parce que c'était leur passion commune et qu'il pouvait en parler pendant longtemps.  
Une fois le thé et les gâteaux finis, Renji se leva pour ramener la vaisselle vide à la cuisine, et Inui se leva aussi, plus pour pouvoir inspecter la chambre à nouveau qu'autre chose. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'aurait pas dû emmener son fidèle cahier vu l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur son ancien meilleur ami.  
Renji finit par revenir et Inui s'assit sur le lit.

\- Tu as abandonné le futon pour un matelas ?  
\- Ma mère a décidé pour moi. Elle me trouve vieux-jeu.

Inui émit un léger rire.

\- Tu es vieux-jeu, Renji.  
\- C'est un crime, maintenant ?  
\- ... Non, je ne pense pas.

Renji se rapprocha de son bureau, et après avoir poussé un léger soupir, ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un petit tas d'enveloppes, entourées d'un élastique.

\- Je suppose... je suppose que tout ça te revient de droit.

Inui fixa son ancien partenaire de doubles sans vraiment comprendre, attendant une explication sans la demander.

\- Ce sont toutes les lettres que j'ai voulu t'écrire, une fois que je suis parti... je n'ai jamais osé en poster une seule.

Inui attrapa les enveloppes que lui tendait Renji et reconnut l'écriture de son ami. Celle qu'il avait quatre ans auparavant. Une écriture d'enfant, mais particulièrement lisible.

\- ... pourquoi ?  
\- Pour la même raison que je ne t'ai rien dit. Je ne voulais pas souffrir plus.  
\- C'est... égoïste.

Renji releva son visage et fixa celui d'Inui, relevant un sourcil.

\- C'est égoïste. J'ai souffert... de ne même pas recevoir une de ces lettres, tu sais.

Renji sembla hésiter un instant.

\- Je... ce n'était pas mon intention.  
\- Je sais, prof.  
\- Si j'avais eu le choix, je ne serais pas parti.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tu m'en veux toujours après tout ce temps ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.

Inui se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, fermant les yeux.  
C'était difficile de revenir autant en arrière.  
Difficile de se dire que ce qu'il avait eu autant de mal à oublier n'était peut-être pas tout à fait fini.

\- Je m'excuse.

Inui laissa quelques secondes s'écouler.

\- Excuses acceptées.

Un instant plus tard, Renji venait s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés.

\- Merci, doc.  
\- De rien, prof.

Un léger rire sortit de la bouche d'Inui, et fut vite suivi par celui de Renji.

\- Sadaharu...  
\- Hmm ?

La main de Renji vint se poser sur son avant-bras. Elle était froide, mais Inui se sentit frissonner à ce contact.  
Ca faisait quatre ans deux mois et vingt-et-un jours qu'il n'avait pas été en contact physique avec Renji.  
... Si on exceptait leur match de la semaine passée où ils s'étaient serrés la main.

\- Tu étais le meilleur partenaire de doubles qu'on pouvait avoir. C'était agréable d'avoir un ami comme toi. Et... j'aurais aimé voir où tout ça nous mènerait.  
\- ... tout ça ?  
\- Tu sais bien.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

\- Renji ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pince-moi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je dois rêver. On a gagné.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Renji alors que le garçon entrait dans le champ de vision d'Inui.  
Les deux garçons s'étaient étendus dans l'herbe après leur victoire, juste un peu à l'écart des courts. On entendait encore quelques exclamations de temps à autres, mais l'endroit était calme.  
Renji s'était redressé sur un coude et fixait Inui d'un oeil amusé.

\- En quoi c'est si extraordinaire ? On est les meilleurs.

Inui réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- C'est peut-être vrai qu'on vaut quelque chose ensemble, alors.  
\- Moi je n'en doute pas.

Un court silence prit place puis Inui sentit une vive douleur dans son avant-bras.

\- AAAIIIE !  
\- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te pincer, doc.  
\- Et c'est fourbe d'avoir attendu cinq minutes pour le faire !  
\- J'aurais pu faire pire...  
\- Ah ?

Renji fit un petit sourire avant que sa main libre ne vienne retrouver le ventre d'Inui et se mette à le chatouiller.  
Le plus grand des deux garçons partit dans un immense éclat de rire et employa ses deux mains pour écarter celle de son partenaire de doubles. Celui-ci changea de position pour pouvoir utiliser ses deux mains lui aussi, et les garçons finirent comme bien d'autres fois à se chamailler par terre l'un sur l'autre, riant aux éclats en profitant des premiers beaux jours du printemps.  
Et... Inui s'était juste redressé un tout petit peu pour éviter d'avoir sa joue pincée et... leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées.  
Tout mouvement s'était arrêté une seconde alors que les deux garçons se fixaient intensément.  
Et doucement, tout doucement, les visages s'étaient rapprochés à nouveau et les lèvres s'étaient retrouvées, cette fois-ci volontairement, même si à peine plus longtemps qu'un instant auparavant.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

\- Et... j'aurais aimé voir où tout ça nous mènerait.  
\- ... tout ça ?  
\- Tu sais bien.

Inui poussa un long soupir. Oui, il savait.  
Mais c'était la partie qu'il avait essayé d'oublier le plus.  
Dont même maintenant qu'il avait accepté les excuses de Renji, il ne voulait pas vraiment se souvenir.

\- J'étais sérieux.  
\- Moi aussi, doc.

La main de Renji avait glissé jusqu'à la sienne et Inui avait serré ses doigts entre les siens, refusant pourtant d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau et d'affronter le visage de Renji.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut rattraper une erreur d'enfance, Renji ?  
\- J'espère.

Inui finit par ouvrir les yeux et chercha le regard de son ancien partenaire de doubles.

\- Alors cette fois-ci, tu as intérêt à m'appeler ou à m'écrire, imbécile.

Inui se leva, lâchant la main de Renji et ramassant la petite liasse de lettres lui ayant été adressées.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

Inui se retourna et se fendit en un grand sourire.

\- C'est chacun son tour.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

L'odeur de Renji avait quelque chose de particulier.  
D'après Inui, ça devait être son shampouing. Et comme il avait les cheveux mi-longs, ça devait être normal qu'il le remarque.  
Et puis... Inui remarquait tout.  
Remarquait comment, depuis quelque jours, depuis ce moment, Renji restait un tout petit peu plus loin de lui, ou glissait de temps à autre un regard vers lui quand il pensait qu'il ne le verrait pas.  
Remarquait que quelque chose devait avoir changé, sans vraiment savoir quoi, vu qu'ils n'en avaient pas parlé.

Ils s'étaient embrassés.  
Il y a deux semaines, maintenant.  
Il aurait pu se dire que ce n'était presque rien.  
Certainement pas que c'était un accident parce qu'il avait été évident que les deux garçons y avaient mis du leur, mais... est-ce que... est-ce que c'était vraiment important ?  
Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ?  
Est-ce qu'il voulait que ça change quelque chose ?  
Est-ce que ça aurait pu arriver avec quelqu'un d'autre que Renji ?  
Et si non, pourquoi avec Renji ?  
Bien s'entendre avec lui et l'embrasser étaient deux choses différentes.  
Etre son partenaire de doubles et l'embrasser étaient deux choses différentes.  
Etre son ami et l'embrasser étaient deux choses différentes.  
Et l'embrasser et vouloir recommencer étaient aussi deux choses différentes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

\- Allô ?  
\- Tu vois, je t'ai appelé cette fois-ci.  
\- ... Renji.  
\- Tu es parti... un peu vite la dernière fois.  
\- Je faisais une étude.  
\- Sadaharu...  
\- Hmm ?  
\- ... on se revoit ou... on oublie ?  
\- Choisis.  
\- J'ai déjà choisi la dernière fois. Et choisi la mauvaise solution. C'est à ton tour maintenant.

Inui poussa un léger soupir.

\- ... facile à dire.  
\- Sadaharu...  
\- ... hmm ?  
\- Tu as lu... les lettres ?  
\- ... non. Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le courage.  
\- Je t'ai appelé, j'ai fait ma part. Tu as mon numéro. Lis-les... et prends une décision.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ce jour où il n'était pas venu... ce match qu'ils n'avaient pas pu disputer...  
Inui avait d'abord pensé que Renji était en retard.  
Puis qu'il était peut-être malade.  
Et ensuite il s'était souvenu de leur dernière discussion.  
Et il réalisa qu'elle avait eu quelque chose d'étrange.  
Que peut-être, à ce moment, Renji savait déjà qu'il ne viendrait pas. Qu'il ne viendrait plus.  
C'était illogique. S'il avait su, pourquoi ne lui aurait-il pas dit ?

Et puis... il avait déclaré forfait faute de partenaire, avait joué un peu avec l'un des garçons présents, et puis était rentré chez lui sans trop savoir que penser.  
Ce n'est que le lendemain quand il croisa leur coach qu'il apprit la vérité.

\- Renji n'est pas venu, j'ai dû déclarer forfait.  
\- Hein, tu n'es pas au courant ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Yanagi-kun ne risquait pas de venir, il a déménagé.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il ne te l'a pas dit ?  
\- N... non.  
\- Je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien et qu'il te l'avait dit. Si j'avais su je t'aurais prévenu de ne pas aller au tournoi.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave.  
\- C'est dommage, vous formiez une bonne équipe.  
\- ... hmm.

Il était... parti.  
Sans rien lui dire.  
Même pas au revoir.  
Juste... parti.  
Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?  
C'était... c'était illogique.  
Ils étaient amis, non ?

Inui se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui et s'enferma dans sa chambre.  
Il jeta les quelques affaires de classe qui traînaient sur son lit par terre et s'y écroula.  
Renji était parti.  
Il ne le reverrait plus.  
Pourquoi ?  
C'était... injuste.  
Il voulait le revoir.  
Il voulait le revoir, même si c'était juste une fois.  
Même si c'était juste pour lui dire au revoir, pour lui dire qu'il avait été heureux de jouer avec lui.  
Mais Renji n'avait pas trouvé ça nécessaire, apparemment.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Inui ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.  
Il regarda la liasse de longs instants, puis défit l'élastique et étala légèrement le paquet d'enveloppes.  
Il y en avait... une vingtaine environ.  
Son oeil fut attiré par les dernières.  
Deux ou trois où quelque chose était... différent.  
L'écriture.  
Plus assurée, plus mature, plus... adulte ?  
Se pouvait-il qu'elles fussent plus récentes ?

Renji était bien du genre à les avoir laissées dans leur ordre chronologique.  
Et il allait les lire dans l'ordre.

Dans certains cas, l'enveloppe était fermée. Deux d'entre elles avaient même encore un timbre dessus.  
C'était le cas de la première.

Inui poussa un soupir et l'ouvrit.  
La lut, ouvrit la suivante.  
Puis une autre.  
Et une autre.  
Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Elles étaient toutes différentes.  
Certaines expliquaient son comportement, d'autres le remerciaient d'avoir été son ami. Des fois ils s'excusaient. Des fois il écrivait son adresse, espérant une réponse, d'autre fois il n'en prenait pas la peine... craignant peut-être la réponse plus qu'autre chose.  
La sixième lettre fut la première à vraiment le marquer. Elle était assez longue. Quatre pages écrites de cette écriture fine et lisible. C'était la première à parler de "ce" moment. De ce qui était arrivé, de ce qui aurait pu se passer, de ce que Renji avait craint, de ce qu'il avait regretté, et comment ce moment avait joué dans sa décision de partir sans rien dire.  
Cette sixième lettre était étrange, et Inui avait senti son coeur se gonfler en la lisant. Il s'était senti revenir quatre ans auparavant. Revenir à ce moment où il s'était écroulé sur son lit, en se disant que Renji l'avait abandonné, que Renji ne voulait plus de lui, que Renji... ne l'aimait pas.  
Il aurait aimé recevoir cette lettre pour ne pas avoir pensé tout ça. Pour ne pas avoir eu à surmonter ce chagrin.  
Ca avait été si dur après de faire à nouveau confiance à quelqu'un. A s'amuser avec quelqu'un comme il s'amusait avec Renji. A sourire à quelqu'un comme il souriait à Renji. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas su retrouver ça. Il avait juste grandi. Arrêter de faire l'imbécile, arrêter de sourire pour un rien, arrêter d'être un enfant.

Inui referma la lettre et la laissa de côté.  
Il relirait celle-là une fois de plus, certainement.

Sa main hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la septième.  
Non, ce n'était pas le moment de prendre des notes.  
Il ouvrit la septième enveloppe, et continua sa lecture.  
Comme avant, les lettres étaient différentes les unes des autres, leurs dates s'écartant de plus en plus.  
Et effectivement, les trois dernières étaient bien plus récentes.  
L'une datait de l'année dernière.  
Renji l'avait vu dans un tournoi.  
Et les deux dernières dataient d'il y a quelques semaines et jours à peine.

La première datait de quelques jours après le début du tournoi du Kantô et de leur match face à Hyôtei.  
La seconde datait de... juste avant la finale et de leur match.

Inui reposa la dernière lettre et ferma les yeux un instant, tâchant de se concentrer.  
Ses yeux se rouvrirent, ses mains rattrapèrent cette fameuse sixième lettre et il la relit avec avidité. Plusieurs fois. Pour être sûr de bien comprendre ce qu'il lisait.

Il attrapa une veste, enfourna la lettre dans sa poche et sortit de chez lui.  
Maintenant, il savait où Renji habitait.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La photo traînait toujours sur son bureau.  
Elle lui rappelait ce tournoi qu'ils avaient remporté, lui prouvait son niveau quand des fois il doutait de ses capacités après avoir vu Tezuka ou Fuji jouer et battre l'un de leur sempai.  
Elle lui rappelait aussi Renji, lui rappelait son amitié.  
Lui rappelait que c'était possible de trouver quelqu'un avec qui il s'entendait, quelqu'un qui le comprenait, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aimer, en fait...

Mais en y repensant, peut-être que Renji était le seul qui puisse jamais lui correspondre.  
Et il était parti.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Il sonna.  
Il n'avait pas pris la peine de téléphoner.  
Renji serait sûrement chez lui, à une heure pareille.  
Et il voulait le voir, pas seulement lui parler.  
C'est la mère de son ancien partenaire de doubles qui ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonsoir, je suis désolé de vous déranger, et je sais qu'il est tard, mais... est-ce que Renji est là ?  
\- Sadaharu-kun ?

Inui répondit par un petit sourire et un hochement de tête.

\- Ca fait si longtemps ! Ce que tu as grandi ! Renji m'a dit qu'il t'avait revu à un tournoi de tennis. Entre, entre, tu ne déranges pas du tout.

La mère de Renji rajouta un "qu'est-ce que tu as grandi" de plus alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures.

\- Renji est dans sa chambre, je te l'appelle.

Elle fit quelques pas dans un couloir.

\- Renji ! Renji, tu as de la visite !

Le garçon sortit de sa chambre et sembla un peu surpris de voir arriver Inui. Il l'invita dans sa chambre, le précédant dans le couloir.

\- Je ne t'attendais pas à cette heure-ci, Sadaharu.  
\- Tu sais bien que je suis un peu... impulsif quelque part.

Renji émit un petit rire.  
Inui avait beau calculer tout ce qu'il faisait ou presque... c'était peut-être vrai. Juste un peu.  
Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit mais resta lui-même debout.

\- ... j'ai lu les lettres.  
\- Je vois.

Inui fouilla dans une de ses poches et sortit une enveloppe.

\- ... celle-là... Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu écrivais ?

Renji attrapa l'enveloppe mais ne prit pas la peine d'en sortir la lettre.

\- Je pensais ce que j'écrivais dans toutes ces lettres, Sadaharu.  
\- ... pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?  
\- Que je partais ? Je t'ai déjà dit que...  
\- Non, pas ça. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que...

Renji sembla comprendre et fit un petit sourire à son ancien partenaire de doubles.

\- ... que j'étais amoureux de toi ? Parce que j'étais persuadé que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi observateur que toi.  
\- ... Renji...  
\- Honnêtement, tu ne savais pas ?  
\- Je... je... nous étions des enfants, à l'époque. Je ne savais pas vraiment... ce qu'on faisait, je pense.

Reji poussa un soupir et s'assit à son bureau.

\- ... pourquoi tu es venu ce soir, Sadaharu ?

Inui resta interloqué une seconde à la question. Bizarrement, il n'y trouvait pas de réponse. Il avait su qu'il devait absolument venir, qu'il devait voir Renji, mais... pourquoi ?  
Pour rattraper le passé ? Pour y mettre un point final ?  
Ou peut-être juste parce qu'il avait... envie de le voir ?

\- Pour te voir, Renji.

Renji se remit à rire doucement.  
Inui aimait bien ce son, dou et grave. Le rire de Renji était calme, jamais excessif. Et il lui rappelait tellement de bons moments.  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il tendit une main vers le visage de son ancien partenaire de doubles et fit glisser une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.  
Ses cheveux avaient beau être courts, il les aimait toujours autant.  
Connaissant Renji, il n'avait pas dû changer de shampoing depuis quatre ans.  
D'ailleurs c'était toujours la même odeur qui émanait du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de nous donner une seconde chance, Renji ?


End file.
